memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Three/Defense of Bajor
(Space, warp speed) Both the Intrepid and Helena are moving at high warp on course to Bajor just ahead of the fleet to make sure that the lost of ships don't increase after the Dominion War. (Helena main bridge) Captain Tyson is sitting in the command chair worried about the planet Bajor. What's the number of ships around Deep Space 9 Comander says Tyson as he turns to Commander Core. At least 34 ships but most of them are freighters and cargo vessels not real combat ships reports Commander Core as she looks at Captain Tyson. Ensign Leigh increase speed to warp nine point five I don't want to force the Intrepid to increase her speed to her maximum speed of warp nine point nine says Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. Aye, sir increasing speed warp 8.5, 8.8, warp 9 sir reports Ensign Leigh as she looks at the helm console's read out on the warp speed of the Helena. I just hope we're not too late says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. (Bajoran border) 17 Bajoran ships and fighters are in position to stop the missile from reaching Bajor. (Deep Space 9, ops) Commander Ro Laren is waiting for the Dreadnought missile to get to the defense force, as her tactical officer looks up at her to report ma'am sensors are detecting a single object approaching us at high impulse speed its a Cardassian missile he reports to Commander Ro Laren. How long until it reaches the defense fleet? asked Commander Ro as she looks at her tactical officer, one hour and thirty seconds until the missile reaches the defense fleet. I'll be aboard the Defiant leading what forces we have around the station says Ro as she heads to the lift, Defiant Ro says and the lift takes her to the docking ring where the Defiant is docked at. (Space) Both Intrepid and Helena approaches Bajoran space and come across several disabled or destroyed Bajoran vessels. (Helena main bridge, red alert) Captain Tyson gets up from his command chair looking at the destruction and death of several Bajoran officers, survivors? he asked not taking his eyes off the viewer, half a dozen survivors reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the operations console's sensor read out. Bridge to transporter room 2 beam whatever provisions we can give to the Bajoran survivors they'll have to hold out until we get the missile, Ensign Leigh take us into the system says Tyson as he walks back to the command chair. Ensign Leigh inputs commands into the helm console. Typhuss you sure you wanna stay on board for this mission? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. I'm sure says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Commander Core to Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie says Susan as she presses the comm button on the middle computer between the first officer's chair and the captain's chair. The main viewer shows the bridge of the Intrepid, Mackenzie here go ahead Helena says Sarah on the viewscreen. Colonel, Captain Kira is remaining onboard says Commander Core as she looks at the main viewer. Very well, we'll maintain position outside the system and pick up survivors while we wait from the fleet, Intrepid out says Mackenize as the transmission cuts out. (Space) The Helena approaches the defense fleet led by the starship Defiant in orbit around Bajor. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Open a channel to the defense fleet Mr. Mason says Captain Tyson as he gets up from the chair. Channel open sir says Ensign Mason as he looks up at Captain Tyson. This is Captain Jason Tyson of the USS Helena, I'm taking command of the fleet, assume attack pattern Delta 2 orders Captain Tyson as he commands the fleet to assume the attack pattern. The fleet is assuming the attack pattern Captain says Commander Core as she looks at the middle computer. Picking up the missile heading our way we're being hailed, its being hailed by the Dreadnought sir, its being send to the fleet as well as Bajor reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Tyson looks confused as he turns to Captain Kira, Typhuss you wanna shed some light on this? says Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. I told you everything I know, I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. According to the Voyager mission logs the missile spoke to the crew maybe that's why this missile wants to talk, open a channel Ensign orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the ops officer. I forget about that says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Channel open reports Ensign Mason as he looks at Tyson. Cardassian missile, this is Captain Jason Tyson of the Federation starship USS Helena, in command of Bajor defense fleet stand down or be destroyed says Captain Tyson as he spoke to the approaching missile. Federation defense fleet, this is Dreadnought missile BR-146 you are ordered to break away from the planet or you will be considered hostile says the Dreadnought computer. Dreadnought, we'll defend Bajor to the last ship you are ordered to stand down now or we'll make it hard for you to get to the planet says Captain Tyson as he gets frustrated at the missile. Federation defense fleet prepare to be destroyed says the missile as the transmission cuts out. All hands battle stations orders Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core.